


All You Knead Is Love

by NoreenMaria



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoreenMaria/pseuds/NoreenMaria
Summary: Emma Swan owns and operates a cozy bakery in the small town of Storybrooke, Maine. Regina Mills, the elegant cold-hearted mayor, comes in every morning for her coffee.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 25
Kudos: 240





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Holy sheesh, this one shot turned into a three shot. Hope you all enjoy, it was a lot of fun to write! #allthefeels fully intended! Also, BIG thanks to my SQ facebook group that helped me understand this website and saved my impatient ass from a total mental breakdown. Jeez.

The familiar chime of the door opening is what pulled the blonde from her thoughts as she kneaded the dough in front of her. A welcoming smile graced her ivory features, watching as a brunette woman confidently strutted to the counter, her heeled black boots accenting her steps against the wooden floor through the small, cozy bakery.

A satin, plum blouse adorned her olive-toned chest, with a black wool coat buttoned down to her wrists, and a black pencil skirt making her legs go on for miles. However, nothing compared to the rich chocolate eyes that perfectly accented her beautiful face. Not even the gold necklaces that graciously fell onto her perfectly sculpted collarbones.  _ Wow _ , the blonde thought,  _ the universe is really picking favorites _ .

"Morning, ma'am," the baker breathed in awe. "What can I get'cha?"

"Coffee, black, one sugar," her eyes barely lifted from her phone, her burgundy-painted nails tapping furiously on the small buttons.

The blonde nodded, though the older woman never lifted her eyes to even see if her request was acknowledged. The cash register buttons being pressed now accompanied the tapping on the phone.

"Will that be all?"

The brunette let out a deep huff, pushing her phone into her blazer pocket. Her brown eyes darted up to find sparkling green ones that watched her every move with a smug smirk.

"If I wanted more I would have requested it, no?"

The blonde grinned, completely unbothered by the woman's curt attitude. "Absolutely, ma'am."

The brunette scoffed, "That's  _ Madame Mayor _ to you. I heard of this bakery from a dear friend of mine, and highly recommended at that, so I would rather not have my hopes let down by such a  _ distasteful _ first impression."

"Anything for you, Madame Mayor," she basically purred as she quickly walked away and began to brew a fresh pot of coffee for the woman.

The mayor could not believe this woman was serious. She a quirked an eyebrow at this blonde who seemed so keen on keeping that smug little smirk plastered to her face. She watched as the woman stepped into the back room, and came back with a small white bag moments later. The fresh cup of coffee and white bag were then placed next to the cash register in between the two women.

"Here you are," the blonde smiled.

"I didn't order that," the brunette nodded toward the bag, handing over some cash.

"On the house," the blonde winked.

The mayor rolled her eyes, grabbing her coffee, the small white bag and her change, and leaving the bakery just as quickly as she came in. She held her shoulders high and looked straight ahead, never a fault in her step.

The blonde was basically drooling all over her flour-coated apron as the brunette sashayed her hips, that tight black pencil skirt hugging her in all the right places. She didn't even notice her hand that still rested on the boiling hot coffee pot until the pain settled and the woman let out a yelp.

"Ems, you okay?" Another woman quickly rushed from the back of the shop up to the blonde when she heard the cry.

"Yes, Ruby," she assured her worried friend, "I think I know what it means when people claim love at first sight, though."

Ruby laughed, a genuine belly laugh, at her friend's comment. "Emma, was that the freakin' mayor?!"

"Yes," the blonde mumbled. Her taller brunette friend only clicked her tongue and shook her head.

"If she likes this place she could bring really good business. It would be so great for us!"

Emma held her burned hand against her chest, watching as the mayor climbed into a black Mercedes and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yeah, and a third degree burn to my ego."

The following week and a half flew by the same way. Each morning, at precisely 7:50, the mayor would strut into the small bakery, ordering the same cup of black coffee with one sugar. It was the highlight of the baker's day. Every day she made a fresh pot for the mayor and put a little smiley face on the woman's cup with a marker, before handing it off with a cheeky grin and way too much energy for so early morning.

The mayor actually looked forward to her morning coffee. She told herself it was just the  _ exceptional _ freshly ground Colombian coffee beans, but she knew in the back of her mind that it was actually that beautiful smile and set of captivating green eyes she got to see every morning.

Unbeknownst to either woman, it was an unspoken little morning routine neither could seem to get through their days without.

On this day however, the brunette entered the shop with a ruggedly handsome man with charcoal colored hair and ocean eyes. He looked much like your stereotypical bad boy- with a leather jacket over a simple white tee shirt, and some matching leather pants to accentuate his long legs. Emma already had the mayor's coffee ready to go, but politely waited while the man made his way to the register, all the while eyeing the silver earring hanging from his right ear.

The mayor was clearly annoyed at something the charming man had said, but a small smile graced her beautiful olive-toned features, showing off her pearly smile.

His blue eyes raked Emma's body head to toe, and the blonde couldn't help but roll her eyes. This seemed to catch the mayor's attention as she watched the two, her brown eyes twinkling in amusement, because she knew what was about to happen.

"Wow," he began. "What a lovely little bakery of pastries, and an even more lovely woman behind the counter. They call me Killian Jones."

He held out his hand, his large unnecessary rings reflecting the lights on the ceiling, but Emma just folded her arms, clearly not approving of the man's arrogant character. The brunette woman let the edges of her red lips twist into a small smirk.

"What can I get for you today?" Emma asked, her eyes quickly darting to the mayor's, but not lingering for a second. She didn't want to get caught drooling again.

"One of those fancy pork roll, egg and cheese sandwiches on a toasted everything bagel, love," he never lifted his gaze from the beautiful woman in front of him, but let his rejected hand fall into his pocket to retrieve his wallet.

Her blonde hair was long and curly, but appropriately pulled into a ponytail and away from her ivory face, as it always was. Her beige long sleeved shirt was clung to her toned arms, safely tucked away behind a red apron that always seemed to be covered in flour, tied around ratty old black skinny jeans with way too many holes to actually be considered pants. The freckles that sprinkled her nose were no match for the beauty of her entrancing green eyes.

The man was so distracted with ogling over the woman, he didn't even hear the words that came out of her mouth.

The mayor noticed the man's trance and quickly jabbed her elbow into his ribs, earning a grunt from the him in return.

"She asked you a question, Jones," the brunette woman growled under her breath.

"Anything else?" Emma repeated, even more annoyed with the man than before.

Killian smirked, "Just your phone number. And maybe a few hours of your time on Friday night."

The mayor snorted as she watched the blonde's nimble fingers slam into the numbers on the cash register.

"Sorry," she huffed, taking the man's credit card from his outstretched hand. "You're not my type."

"Oh love," he cockily shook his head in mock defeat. "That's what they all say until they're in my bed."

"Unless you have a vagina somewhere hidden in those incredibly tight leather pants of yours," she motioned with her hand toward his lower half, "I can guarantee that you're the  _ last _ person I would ever be spending my Friday night with."

The mayor choked on the coffee that was in her mouth, getting the attention of the blonde briefly, as the baker bit her lip watching the shock on Killian's face in pure amusement. Emma sent a wink in her direction, then turned around and walked into the kitchen to retrieve the man's food.

The man was dumbfounded. Completely humiliated. But the grin that covered the mayor's features when Emma returned was enough to erupt the blonde's stomach into a thousand butterflies, each freshly hatched from their cocoons and learning to fly. She passed over a few napkins with Killian's bag, another one of her signature smirks gracing her pale skin.

"Word is they're the best breakfast sandwiches in town. I'm sure anything is incredible if made by you, gorgeous."

Emma opened her mouth to speak but was abruptly cut off by the mayor.

"Killian, leave Emma alone. She obviously has  _ taste _ , so let your ego go for once in your life."

Emma's heart fluttered in her chest as she heard her name roll off the woman's tongue for the first time. Certainly a sound she could get used to. It probably sounded even better in her husky morning voice, or maybe with her head between the mayor's thighs, but she quickly shook those images from her brain because this was  _ not _ the time.

"Fine, Regina, lets go," the man rolled his eyes and left hot on the mayor's heels.

Emma's smile didn't leave her face for the rest of the day.  _ Regina, huh? _ The blonde thought.  _ What a beautiful name for a beautiful woman _ .

The following morning Emma woke up with a stomach ache. She called Ruby and told her she wouldn't be able to make it in, and if she could kindly cover her shift. Ruby gladly agreed, since she was already making preparations in the bakery that morning. She never thought twice about helping her best friend out with a shift or two when she wasn't feeling well. They looked out for one another.

The girls owned and operated the bakery after Ruby's grandmother passed away. The bakery was left to Ruby, of course, but she couldn't do it on her own. She recruited Emma to help her run the place, since they were best friends and all. They rented the small two bedroom loft above the bakery to live in together. It wasn't much, but it was all they needed. The two girls were very happy with their little shop and worked quite spectacularly together. Their business was doing quite well; even better now that the mayor was seen walking through their doors every morning.

Speaking of, the mayor waltzed her way in right on time that beautiful Friday morning, adorning her usual blazer, pencil skirt, and stilettos. Her shoulder length ebony hair was lightly curled, and her makeup a bit more perfect that usual. She was certainly trying to empress a certain blonde baker, but would never admit that aloud.

It would have worked wonderfully, too, if it was Emma behind the counter that day and not Ruby. A flash of disappointment graced her chocolate eyes at the sight of the lanky brunette, but ceased to linger too long as she quickly replaced it with her usual scowl.

"Lovely morning, Madame Mayor," Ruby beamed. "What can I get you today?"

Regina rolled her eyes at the younger woman. The only thing that could possibly make her morning lovely was the usual blonde woman that seemed to be missing in action.

"Coffee, black, one sugar," she pulled her phone out of her pocket to seem distracted, paying the brunette no mind.

Ruby noticed this, and smirked when the mayor let a small disappointed sigh escape her perfectly painted red lips.

"She's sick," the baker began.

Regina quirked an eyebrow, slowly looking up to address the conversation she clearly didn't ask for. "I beg your pardon?"

"Emma," Ruby smiled, "she's not feeling well today."

Ruby handed off the coffee to the mayor, not skipping a beat under the intimidating eye contact from the authority figure in front of her.

"Oh," was all the older woman said. She was momentarily hesitant, and lingered in her heels a second longer than usual. "I hope she's feels better."

Ruby smirked. "I'm sure your doe-eyed girlfriend will return tomorrow."

Regina scoffed, not believing the presumptuous comment from the baker. She handed her money to the woman and turned abruptly on her heel.

"Have a great day, Regina, I'll let Emma know you missed her!" Ruby teased with a smirk on her face that she surely rooted from a certain blonde that she spent most of her time with.

The mayor stopped dead in her tracks, turning right back around and marched up to the brunette that had a shit eating grin plastered to her face.

"I do not have any idea what you think you are insinuating,  _ Ms. Lucas _ ," Regina sneered, glancing down briefly to read Ruby's name tag. "I have no means of missing anyone. All I need is my coffee ready when I walk through the door.  _ Emma _ seems to do a decent job at that. I am clearly not interested in waiting for it, nor should my time be wasted in doing such."

Ruby howled out a laugh, only encouraging the mayor before her to grow even more enraged than she already was.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way," Ruby defended. "She probably misses you, too." She winked.

Regina scoffed, sipping on her coffee, leaving a kiss of scarlet lipstick on the lid, and making her way out of the door. She paid no mind to the cocky baker behind the counter, and absolutely did not even  _ once _ think that woman was actually on to something. Nope, not at all. No such thought even crossed her mind... or so the mayor told herself as she walked back to her Mercedes, a scowl across her face for the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine :)

Ruby barged into their loft that evening with a loud thud, making the pictures on the wall shake with the force of the door slamming into it. Emma quickly jumped up from her lump under the blankets on the sofa. She looked over at her best friend with a scowl, as the woman literally skipped over to her.

"I saw your girlfriend this morning," Ruby teased, planting her ass on the coffee table next to her disheveled best friend that was still trying to wake up from her day-long nap. "Said she hopes you feel better,"

"Ruby, she's way out of my league." Emma sighed, laying back down with a huff, pulling the blankets back over her head. "She comes in every morning at the same exact time and gets the same exact thing."

The brunette smirked. Of course Emma would notice that. The blonde only ever remembered the orders of cute customers that came in that were actually her type, and Ms. Mayor was _certainly_ her best friend's type.

"She totally missed you. You should've seen the disappointed look in her eyes. That woman is a regal pain in the ass, I don't understand how you are attracted to her. But those _lips_ ," the way Ruby annunciated that word made Emma peak her head out from under the blanket with a glare. "I can totally see why you drool over her so much."

"Too bad she'll never like someone like me," Emma frowned.

"You don't know unless you try," Ruby shrugged. "Maybe start small. Knowing you, you'll most likely write some corny ass pickup line on her coffee cup or something."

Emma's ears perked up, her eyes widening as they shot over to Ruby's.

"No," Ruby quickly cut her friend off before she could say something stupid. "I know that look. Don't you dare. She's the mayor, please don't be a child. Maybe try and hit on her like an actual adult. This isn't college anymore."

Emma huffed, crossing her arms across her chest. "I got all the ladies in college with those pickup lines."

"I'm well aware," Ruby rolled her eyes.

"I'll see what happens." Emma shrugged, rolling back over and closing her eyes once more.

* * *

The familiar chime of the bakery door the next day at exactly 7:50am was all Emma needed for her heart to kickstart into overdrive. Her palms were extra sweaty, her legs a little extra shaky, and her breath was a little more stuck in her throat than usual. The usual gooey feeling she got in her stomach at the thought of the mayor had returned.

She turned around and was greeted with the picture-perfect pearly smile of the woman she was just thinking of.

"G-" Emma began but had to clear the anxiety from her throat before she could formulate a coherent sentence in front of the breathtaking woman. "Good morning, Madame Mayor."

Regina quirked an eyebrow at the baker's odd behavior. But, nevertheless, was quite relieved to see she was back.

"Good morning," the mayor politely smiled, slipping her hands into her pockets and eyeing the blonde suspiciously. She knew something was off.

Emma brushed her sweaty hands onto her apron, effectively now making her hands both sweaty and coated with flour, and slid the brunette her coffee. Along with the coffee, she handed over a small pastry bag, just like the one she gave to the mayor when they first met.

"I didn't order that," Regina stated but picked up the bag anyway.

"On the house," Emma regained a bit of confidence and even offered a wink.

The mayor nodded once, slowly, accepting the bag and her coffee. She turned the cup in her hand to see her _name_ written across it, for the first time, accompanied by the usual small smiley face. Her eyebrow rose into her forehead at her regular order's newest additions. "Okay then... have a nice day."

Regina suspiciously eyed the blonde one more time before she turned and left the trembling woman behind. She smirked to herself knowing she could have such an effect on the stunning woman.

Emma shoved her hands into the back pockets of her blue jeans, an annoying nervous habit that she's always had, as she bit her lip. She watched the mayor strut back to her Mercedes, swaying her hips in her usual gate.

Once Regina was seated on her car's cold leather seat, she peeked into the bag to see what the baker had gifted her. She spotted scratchy writing on a napkin and bit her lip to suppress a grin as she read what it said:

_Muffin compares to your beauty!_

And below it, a single freshly baked blueberry muffin sitting perfectly at the bottom of the paper pastry bag.

Regina let out a small laugh, shaking her head slightly. Her heart skipped a beat as she allowed her finger to trace over the ink on the napkin. She placed it in her glove compartment and happily drove to work with a corny smile attached to her face for the rest of the day.

* * *

The following morning Regina was once again greeted by the nervous yet smiling blonde as she walked into the bakery.

There sat her coffee, with another white pastry bag, in its spot on the counter.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Regina smirked, holding up the napkin in her hand from the morning before.

Emma felt a crimson blush creep up her neck that swallow her face whole.

"Just something to make you smile," Emma shrugged nonchalantly. "You seem like a busy, stressed woman. I'm sure you could use one."

Regina offered the baker a genuine smile. The first she has ever offered the woman in the two weeks she has been coming to the shop. The sight of the beautiful mayor in front of her smiling so brightly made Emma's knees buckle. She gripped the counter tightly for support, her knuckles turning white. _That smile is surely going to kill me_ , she thought.

"I certainly smile if it's from you," Regina winked. She placed her money on the counter, grabbed her coffee and treat, and strutted her way out the door, leaving a very frozen and flustered Emma behind the counter.

Emma was completely cemented to the floor as she watched the brunette walk away, her mouth agape, ready to catch flies. For a woman that hasn't spoken more than 10 words in the time she's been acquainted with her, all of which being rude or snarky remarks, she was quite surprised at the sudden change of heart from the mayor, and certainly never expected the woman to... _flirt_ _back_?

Ruby entered the room at that exact moment, finding her coworker and dear friend staring at the door in pure shock.

"Uh, Ems," she waved her hand in front of the blonde's face. "You... doin' okay?"

Emma nodded slowly, closing her mouth, but not removing her gaze from the door that the sexy and confident brunette just strode out of.

"I think... I think she just flirted back..."

Ruby patted Emma on the back, smiling like a proud mom.

"They grow up so fast." She wiped an imaginary tear from her eye, faking a sniffle, and walking back into the kitchen- leaving a completely flabbergasted blonde baker still staring at the door.

* * *

The days continued in the same pattern. Emma would write the mayor cute notes on a napkin, and place them on top of a pastry in a bag to go with the brunette's coffee. Regina absolutely loved it, _and_ the blonde's winks and flirtatious comments. However, she never once let the woman get too cocky. She continued her malevolent act, quite enjoying the way she made the baker quiver in her Vans.

The blonde was sweet. Sickeningly sweet. _Cavity inducing_ , sweet. It was quite endearing. Regina was used to being pursued by cocky men with absolutely no respect for her as a female, but never a witty and sarcastic blonde with stunning green eyes and a charming sense of humor. It made her smile- a genuinely palpable smile, that made her cheeks sore and her eyes squint. One she hasn't let sneak onto her face in what felt like forever. She didn't quite understand why, but she felt compelled to keep every napkin that the blonde gifted safely tucked away in the glove compartment of her black Mercedes... but enjoyed the accompanying delicious treats with her morning coffee every day of course.

_Life is what you bake it, so let's bake it right!_

_Your eyes are like a rich chocolate cake, and I would certainly like a piece of you._

_A good baker will rise to the occasion, it's the yeast he can do._

_Bake the world a better place... one cookie at a time._

_What happened when the two pieces of bread disappeared in the middle of the night ? Turns out they e-loafed!_

_You might knead me in your bed... I'm quite good with my hands._

_I'm full of good puns, you've got muffin to worry about. I guess you could say I have a baker's dozen or so saved up for special occasions ;)_

However, on one rather dreary, rainy spring morning, Regina found herself accidentally sleeping through her alarm and waking up an hour later than usual. The woman let a string of curses slip quickly from her lips as she rushed to get out up, looking over at her clock that read 7:30am. There was no way she could make it to the bakery in time, she would just have to get her assistant to pick her up some coffee instead.

The mayor stumbled around her mansion trying to prepare for the day. She made a note to still look decently presentable, but an ache remained hidden in her chest when she realized she wouldn't be able to see the blonde that morning. She shook those thoughts from her head and continued to get ready, not letting it ruin her day, and arrived at work a good forty five minutes late.

Emma glanced at the clock every minute past 7:50am. Each second that the stunning brunette didn't pull her familiar car into the small parking lot, her heart sunk further into her chest.

 _Did she forget about me_ , she thought with a frown. _Stupid of me to ever get my hopes up_.

Her head hung low in defeat for the rest of the day. The white napkin with her phone number scribbled on it mocked her, the cup of coffee with the mayor's name written on the side got cold. At noon she threw them both away, along with all hope of ever winning the mayor's heart.

* * *

At five minutes to five in the evening, the bells above the bakery door chimed with the entrance of a new customer.

"We're getting ready to close," Emma muttered loudly enough to fill the small shop as she wiped down the counters behind the display cases, not even looking at the door.

She reached down onto the floor to pick up a discarded cardboard box from the new shipments of to-go cups that she was unpacking earlier, when a familiar voice rang through her ears, causing her to jump into the air and smash her head into the wooden table above her.

"Hmmmm, not as cordial at this hour, are we, dear?" Regina smirked over the counter at the blonde on her hands and knees, and hid a chuckle behind her hand as she watched the woman smack her head under a table.

"Madame Mayor," Emma quickly scrambled to her feet, rubbing the back of her head with her hand. "Fancy seeing you here so late."

"I had a very long day and felt like winding down with a nice, hot cup of coffee," she smiled, pulling her leather gloves from her fingertips and placing them elegantly into her coat pocket. "Hope I'm not too late."

"Of course not, I'll get that for you now. I'm actually just cleaning up. If you'd like you can grab a seat and I'll bring it right over."

Regina smiled warmly at the frazzled baker, turning around and sitting down at one of the small tables in the middle of the shop. There was only enough room for about four tables, but it was very rare that people actually sat down at _Emma and Ruby's_ for a bite to eat. Most customers took their orders to go.

Emma occupied herself with taking out the garbage as the coffee brewed behind her. When she came back from the can, she placed her dusty old apron on a hook by the kitchen, and glided over to the coffee pot with practiced ease. She took two to-go cups and filled them both with the steaming black liquid; filling one with a singular sugar packet, and the other with several sugar packets and a nice quarter cup of milk. She then placed the coffee pot into the sink and decided she would take care of that in the morning. She eyed the pen and stack of napkins next to the coffee pots, and thought... _maybe_...

Regina waited patiently at the table, twiddling her manicured fingers, trying not to seem so interested in what the blonde baker was doing behind the counter. She looked over and saw the younger woman walking over to her, stretching her hand out with a cup and a napkin.

"Thank you, Emma," Regina smiled. Emma, however, was red as an apple from the tree in the mayor's backyard. The brunette quirked an eyebrow, but graciously accepted the coffee into her waiting hands. She looked down to see the familiar chicken scratch handwriting on the napkin:

 _Movies_?

Regina chuckled, smiling down at the napkin then looking back up to the lip-worrying blonde.

"Actually, no, I was just heading home." She explained, but this only caused Emma to blush deeper. If possible. Regina, however, was thoroughly and obliviously confused.

Emma quickly took the napkin back from the brunette and pulled a pen from her pocket, leaning onto the table and scribbling some more. She handed it back to the puzzled woman in front of her.

 _Dinner_ , _then_?

Regina stared down at the note as the puzzle pieces finally fit into place in her brain. Her cheeks tinted a light shade of rose as she smiled, quite embarrassed- and her heart skipping a beat in her chest. Emma rocked on her heels, her left hand shoved into her back pocket, her right gripping her coffee cup so tightly she would surely get more burns on her hand in a minute if she didn't let go.

"My, my, my," Regina looked up to meet the stunning green eyes that looked so much more breathtaking when they were less than a foot from her face. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yes...?" Emma blinked. It sounded more like a question than an answer, though.

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" Regina smirked, her gaze never once leaving the blonde's face.

Emma observed the amusement flashing through those stunning chocolate orbs in front of her, and quickly replaced her fear of rejection with a cocky Emma Swan signature smirk.

"Depends, are you accepting or _accepting_?"

Regina tilted her head, clicking her tongue. She glanced down to her wrist that most definitely did not have a watch on it, and then back to the blonde that smelled of coconuts and chocolate frosting patiently waiting for an answer. "I suppose I can spare an hour or two from my terribly hectic Friday evening. Depends on what you have in mind, _Em_ _ma_." The blonde's name rolled from her tongue.

Emma's grin was so large her face almost _became_ a smile, which inevitably caused the mayor to roll her eyes in amusement at this child in front of her.

"There's a cute diner down the street. They're open for a few more hours, my treat." Emma sipped more of her coffee as she stepped away from Regina a bit, giving the woman some space. She immediately missed the body heat radiating off her.

"It would be my _pleasure_ ," Regina purred deliciously, causing every cell in Emma's body to ignite. Her knees buckled slightly but she covered it up smoothly (at least she thought it was smooth) as she stepped over to the coat rack and grabbed her red leather jacket.

"After you, m'lady," Emma opened the bakery door, holding it open for the brunette that still sat at the table, eyeing every move the blonde made.

Regina stood from the seat, pushing her chair in as she walked out the open door that the blonde held for her with a grateful smile. Emma then turned off the lights and locked the bakery door behind them.

The two walked in comfortable silence over to the Emma's car, the only sound being the Regina's hells on the asphalt, as per usual.

"What is _that_?" The brunette scoffed, not walking within five feet of the blonde as she got into a yellow Volkswagen Beetle.

"My baby girl," Emma smiled proudly, tapping on the roof with her hand in affection.

Regina scrunched her face in disgust. "No way, I am absolutely not setting foot into that coffin on wheels."

Emma pouted. Regina rolled her eyes at the childish gesture but found it extremely _adorable_. "It's a classic." Emma defended with a huff, crossing her arms.

"We can take my car. At least we'll get there in one piece." Regina smirked. Emma reluctantly rolled her eyes and got out of her car, then followed Regina across the parking lot to her black Mercedes.

"I suppose this will do," Emma mumbled, climbing into the passenger's seat.

"Mhm," Regina peeked over at the still-pouting blonde, but let a hand reach over and nudge her arm- effectively replacing that childish pout with a luminescent smile that set the brunette's heart ablaze.

Eighties rock was at a low volume in the car. Regina tapped her fingers along to the beat on her steering wheel, pretending to not notice the blonde sneaking glances at her during the peaceful ride drive down the street. Emma couldn't seem to concentrate on anything- her foot tapping quite anxiously on the floor of the car- but every little negative feeling evaporated into the universe as soon as she heard the mayor dearest, Regina frickin' Mills, humming along to _Wicked Game_...

And all at once, it was _perfect_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are still mine :)
> 
> Enjoy!!

The two women sat comfortably in their small booth located in the back of the warm and pleasant diner, sheltered from the chilly spring night. Conversation seemed to flow effortlessly as they contemplated over their menus. The commotion around the busy diner was calming down since it was nearing closing time. Regina settled loosely into the worn leather seat on her side of the booth, trying to release the tension from her muscles, letting her coat slip off her shoulders as she let out a deep breath. She felt oddly relaxed around the blonde, but still tried to remain poised and regal, for she did not actually know all that much about the woman to let her guard down just yet.

"You eat like a child," Regina mentioned as she observed Emma dipping her grilled cheese into a bowl of tomato soup. This caused a faint blush to spread across the blonde's cheeks.

"At least I don't go to the best diner in town and order a caesar salad," Emma teased. The brunette scoffed, placing her heart over her chest in mock offense.

"I'll have you know, Miss. Swan," Regina narrowed her eyes at the blonde, pointing her fork right between the woman's eyes. "Salad is my favorite food."

"Honestly, I'm not even going to ask how you know my last name,"

"It's on your name tag," the mayor looked at the baker like she was dumb.

Emma twiddled her spoon in her tomato soup nervously, obviously trying to hide the blush that still covered her ivory cheeks.

"And it's not the only thing I know about you," the brunette continued, trying to ease her date's nerves just a smidge. "I am also well aware that you have just as much drool on that old worn apron as you do flour."

The blonde nearly spontaneously combusted right there on the spot in sheer embarrassment, "Y-You noticed, huh?"

"Of course I do, dear. I notice everything." A hint of mischief flashed through her stern, chocolate eyes. "Nothing compares to that pork roll, egg and cheese at your bakery, though. This salad is no match for that delicacy."

The blonde offered a proud smile, her green eyes looking up to meet the mayor's entrancing gaze. They started into each other, seeming to get lost in a momentary chocolatey-emerald induced reverie.

Emma truly could not believe she was finally on a date with the woman that consumed her thoughts every single day for over two weeks now. Regina was nervously worrying the inside of her bottom lip with pristine teeth, trying to comprehend why such a beautiful blonde baker would want anything to do with her in the first place. Emma seemed so much more than just a charming, green-eyed flirt- and Regina, for fuck's sake, could not understand why she felt such a peculiar way for the woman.

"Even better than your horribly cliche baking puns," Regina smirked, shaking her head from her momentary trance. Those emerald eyes are dangerous, she thought.

Emma felt the anxiety ripple from her body as she let out a genuine bark of laughter, causing the brunette's heart to skip a beat.

"Don't try to play coy with me, Regina. You know those puns are insatiable." Something about the blonde saying her name made her guard lower a little. She could absolutely listen to it roll off the other woman's tongue for the rest of her life.

Regina offered a small smile, then reached down to her salad to finish it in silence. Emma immediately thought she did something to upset the mayor when she did not receive a snarky comment in return.

"I-I'm sorry," Emma stuttered through a mouthful of her grilled cheese, breaking the silence after a few minutes. "I didn't mean to offend you."

Emma did not offend the mayor at all, actually. Instead, quite the opposite. The mayor was silently thinking about how it was actually the blonde baker herself that was insatiable- not some silly (but terribly endearing) chat-up lines scribbled onto small, square napkins tucked neatly in Regina's glove box, and locked away for safe keeping. That thought brought some fear to the brunette, but when she looked back up to meet Emma's worried gaze, all those fears seemed to vanish into the diner around them.

"You didn't offended me, Emma," Regina placed her fork down. She reached over to place her hand on top of the clammy one that tapped nervously on the table in between them that belonged to the woman in front of her. A small buzz was felt between both women at the gentle contact of their hands, but neither dared to comment on it. Emma instantly stopped her nervous tapping as soon as the soft hand encapsulated her own.

The waitress then came to collect their empty plates. "Can I get you ladies anything else this evening?"

Emma glanced up at the waitress that obliviously ruined their little moment, over to Regina, then drew her hand away as she cleared her throat. "I'm always down for hot chocolate. Regina, would you like anything?"

The brunette politely smiled up at the waitress, breaking her eyes away from Emma. "I'm quite alright with just a cup of coffee, please-"

"Black, one sugar," Emma interrupted. She was not a fan of the way the waitress was eyeing the mayor, head to toe, ogling over Regina in the most discernible way. Almost as if the woman was a piece of meat and not a civilized human being. "And I would like whipped cream with my hot chocolate, of course, with a dash of cinnamon on top."

Regina quirked her eyebrow at the blonde being so snappy over hot chocolate, but she smirked knowingly at the hint of jealousy swimming in those green eyes.

The waitress simply nodded and quickly scurried back to the kitchen.

"Mhm," Regina folded her hands in front of her. "Subtle."

"I did not like the way that woman was looking at you. She was totally undressing you with their eyes," Emma defended, mirroring her hands in the same position at the mayor's.

"Well, I'm quite sure only one person in this diner will get to undress me in any sort of way, and I think we both know who that is," Regina winked. Emma immediately melted with those words as they fell from sultry lips, a blush creeping up her neck and encapsulating her ivory face. Regina was quickly becoming obsessed with the effect she had on this woman.

Emma did not have enough time to think of a witty retort before her hot chocolate was slid right in front of her, effectively cutting the tension between the two women like a warm knife in butter. Regina smirked smugly, bringing her cup of coffee to her lips and taking a small sip- all the while watching a flustered Emma with one eyebrow perfectly curled.

The blonde woman did not even utter a thanks to their waitress. Instead she picked up her cup and studied the whipped cream elegantly placed on top, perfectly powdered with cinnamon, trying to look anywhere except those stunning chocolate eyes in front of her that studied her curiously.

Emma tried to rid all thoughts from her head at the words Regina just spoke to her. Thinking about anything that wasn't the mayor's perfectly sculpted olive skin laying across a table under her, writhing in pure ecstasy with a certain blonde between her legs. She gulped down a hefty mouthful of hot chocolate, lathering her dry throat in some sort of liquid, and desperately ridding those devilish thoughts about the mayor from of her mind. They were literally on the first date.

"Cat got your tongue, Miss. Swan?" Regina bit her lip, knowing exactly what she did to the woman.

More like your teeth, the blonde thought. She snapped out of her inappropriate thoughts and met the brunette's awaiting gaze. "Uhm.. wow this hot chocolate is delicious."

"I'm sure I'll get a taste of it later," Regina shrugged. She placed her empty cup back down to the plate it arrived on, setting it down with a small clink.

Emma was completely at a loss for words. She was so used to having the upper hand in their banter, or even the one initiating it, so it was flattering but unexpected to find the brunette so quick to tease. She bit her lip, eyeing the brunette, and placed her hot chocolate back down on the table.

She was about to speak when she noticed their waitress gliding back over to their table, leaving the check down in front of Regina and grabbing their cups without one word. She went back to the kitchen and left the women to themselves. The diner was now empty, save for the two bashful women on their first date that couldn't seem to keep from stealing glances at one another.

They both stood from the booth in silence. Regina pulled her wool coat back over her blazer, and turned to the patiently waiting Emma Swan. She leaned her face forward, ever so slightly, and reached her hand up to the blonde's cheek. The blonde's breath got caught in her throat, completely paralyzing her in place. Emma did not move a muscle, dare even breathe, as Regina's perfectly manicured thumb graced over her nose.

"Got some whipped cream there," She husked, licking the delicious treat from her thumb painfully slow, not once breaking eye contact with the stunned baker. Regina smirked, swaying her hips a little more than usual as she left a dazed blonde behind, making her way to the door of the diner. Emma shook her head quickly when she realized the brunette was no longer inches from her face, and quickly jogged over to her to open the door before she could get to it.

The two walked to the car in another comfortable silence, their hands gently brushing together as they made their way to Regina's car. A few snowflakes fell from the night sky, silently landing upon rosy cheeks, only to quickly melt at the touch of the body heat. The cold air wrapped around them, pulling them closer as they neared the Mercedes. Emma parted quickly to open the door for the brunette, getting a hum of gratitude in response.

Regina turned her windshield wipers on after she stared the ignition, pulling out of the parking lot and back toward the bakery. This Ain't A Love Song rang through the speakers, causing a grin to appear on Regina's face as she reached to turn it up. Emma's heart fluttered at the sight, it was something she most definitely could get used to.

"You seem to have a thing for Bon Jovi, I see," Emma smirked, watching the mayor's every move intently.

Regina did not answer, instead she smiled over at the blonde for a second and then returned her vision to the snow-covered street. They pulled up to Emma's hideous Beetle a minute later, but Regina did not cut her engine, instead she turned up the volume on the radio, letting the comforting tune absorb into the aura around the two women. Emma got a bright idea, and stepped out of the car into the brisk air. The wind nipped at her face a little bit more since the snow was now falling heavier from when they left the diner a few moments prior. She confidently waltzed over to the driver's side door, opening it, and held her hand out for the puzzled-looking mayor.

"Dance with me," she breathed, staring into those stunning chocolate eyes that she could not seem to get enough of. Regina beamed at the hopelessly adorable blonde, shaking her head lightly in amusement. Every single doubt that swam around in her body about this woman completely dissolved once her hand reached over to grab Emma's that was still patiently waiting for her.

"I can't believe you, this is incredibly banal," Regina bit her lip, though she was thoroughly enjoying every second of it. Her arms wrapped Emma's neck, letting her fingers play around in honey blonde hair gently, as the blonde securely placed her hands upon Regina's perfect hips, pulling the woman close. Jovi's voice enveloped the two women as they moved together in the empty parking lot perfectly in sync. Their bodies molded together like something from a corny romance movie, complementing one another like a puzzle piece finally finding its match. Magnificent brown eyes did not leave captivating green ones, as a giddy grin was adorning Emma's features.

Regina found it quite endearing that this woman knew all of the secret little things to make her stone-cold reputation turn to mush. She knew, from the moment the blonde told off Killian Jones, that she was going to be absolutely smitten if she did not get a strong rein on her emotions. Yet, she did not do anything of the sort. Instead she let herself become completely enamored with this blonde bombshell that owned her favorite bakery, who made the most amazing cup of coffee, and let the woman grasp her heart within her bare, ivory hands.

Emma noticed that Regina was deep in thought. She squeezed the hips under her fingertips gently, trying to get the mayor's attention. This caused Regina to reach a hand to her face, pushing a strand of her ebony locks behind her ear. She cast her eyes down for a brief second, a pearly white smile gracing her features. Emma finally witnessed this beautiful smile up close, only inches from her face this time, and momentarily forgot to breathe. She was so lost in thought at the woman's incredibly perfect grin. Her lips were barren from any lipstick and a small scar rested right above a perfectly sculpted upper lip. Emma wondered where the woman could have possibly gotten such a perfectly sexy battle scar, and did not even notice when Regina started to lean in.

The world seemed to screech to a halt. The only sound either of the women heard was their hearts beating rapidly in their own chests, not even the hum of the radio in the car next to them as another song was produced from the speakers.

Emma's breathing ceased completely as she felt Regina's warm breath against her pale pink lips. Her eyes fluttered closed immediately upon the gentle touch of Regina's palm upon her ivory skin. Her cheeks were tainted red from her body's increasing heat, but Regina did not seem to mind as she finally closed the gap between them, brushing their lips together in a soft kiss.

Their lips barely touched, but it was all either woman needed for their hearts to skip a beat. The snow continued to fall around them, effectively coating both women in a thin white veil, but nothing seemed to distract either woman from their moment.

Emma reached her hands up between them and grabbed the nape of Regina's coat, crashing her lips even harder to the delicious ones already touching hers. The brunette let out a small gasp at the sudden surge of movement, but only cupped the blonde's cheeks, pulling her impossibly closer. Their lips moved perfectly in sync, gentle nips and licks along the way, completely oblivious to the universe stopping around them.

Emma was the first to pull away, because she needed to take a breath before she genuinely passed out. Her heart was pounding against her sternum, as she finally realized Regina just kissed her. And it was perfect. And she wanted to do it again.

Regina's eyes fluttered open to meet the green ones shining in front of hers, overwhelmingly seeping with adoration and bliss. She bit her lip, waiting for Emma to say something; anything.

"Woah," was all the blonde managed to breathe, her voice now raspy with pure, unadulterated pleasure.

Regina let a small chuckle escape her lips, falling onto the pretty pink ones still centimeters away from her own. "Woah indeed."

"So, is that what it's supposed to feel like?" Emma asked, biting down hard on her own bottom lip.

"What?" Regina quizzically raised her eyebrow.

"Falling in love."

Regina's train of thought completely vanished. Her mouth opened slightly, completely shocked at the revelation that escaped the blonde's lips. She did not let that shock distract her for very long, as she crashed her lips to the blonde's once more.

This kiss was full of passion, unlike the previous one that was soft, and so many emotions that neither women could understand just yet, but it reflected everything that either of them could possibly say in that moment. Regina bit Emma's bottom lip gently, causing a low whimper to bubble from the blonde's throat. The sound was music to Regina's ears, causing all the heat in her body to travel right down to between her thighs. Emma slid her soft tongue right between Regina's lips, exploring every crevice they could find in the mayor's waiting mouth. The brunette basically melted at the delectable flavor of cinnamon and something so uniquely Emma that danced around her tongue, quickly becoming her new favorite taste, and completely painting every inch of her olive skin in horripilation.

Emma's knuckles turned white against the wool of the coat they were still desperately grasped onto, like Regina was just going to disappear into thin air and this was all some sort of dream. The brunette's thumbs were softly caressing the baker's cheeks as the two women cherished the perfect moment, knowing it was only the beginning of many more to come for the rest of their lives.

_Fin_.

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless Twitter plug: @lanasleftshoe ;)


End file.
